Feelings, Confusion And Rizzo?
by OliviaNJRocksMySocks
Summary: *Warning: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES WOOPSY* Sandy Olsson-Zuko, gets in a fight with Husband Danny. He leaves, Betty Rizzo aka Rizzo/Rizz enters. What happens when they confess their love for each other? Read to find out, DUH!
1. Chapter 1

Sandy Zuko, formerly Olsson sat on the couch in her and Danny Zuko- her husband's living room. She looked around the room, remembering the nights when Rizzo would visit with Kenickie and Frenchy. It had been four years since the gang graduated and Sandy missed her old friends like hell. But, she didn't keep in touch with them- except for two people. Frenchy and Rizzo who go by their real names now. Sandy chuckled remembering the night when Frenchy, Jan and Marty went out to get some more food and Rizzo said "_Hey Jellybean, pass me the bottle of wine!_" Rizzo always called her jellybean or Sandra Dee- depending on her mood. But it was mostly jellybean, especially when Danny left and Sandy called Rizzo to see if she would stay there until he came back. Sandy had told Danny she was pregnant on the terrifying night that he left. Sandy got up from the couch and walked over to the phone- debating whether or not to call Rizzo. "No. Gotta be strong. Can't fall apart this ti-" Before she could finish she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She looked down, and when she saw the red nail polish she knew it was Rizzo. "Hey Jellybean." She felt Rizzo tighten the grip to bring her closer to her. "Hey Betty." Sandy turned around, not breaking Betty's grip on her.

"Rizzo." Betty grinned,

"Going by your old nickname again, huh?" Sandy chuckled,

"You're the only one who's allowed to call me Rizzo, Sandra Dee." Rizzo puckered her lips in a sassy way,

"Ah shut up." Sandy grinned, earning a chuckle from her friend.

"You still have that strong accent, even after all your years here. Surprised we haven't sucked it outta you!" Rizzo smiled, still holding her friend in her arms. Sandy froze for a second, staring at her friends perfect teeth and hazel eyes. Sandy and Rizzo both stared in each other's eyes for a moment until they both heard the bus of Lauren- Sandy's daughter pull up and Lauren giggling as she walked to the door. The door swung open and Lauren walked in, eyes focused on her phone until she got to the kitchen and she looked up at her mom, "Mom? What's for dinner?"

"Uh" Sandy wiggled out of Rizzo's grip and looked at what she was cooking, "Meatball subs. They're almost done."

"Ok." Lauren smiled before going back out and to her bedroom,.

Rizzo hopped up on the counter and Sandy shot her a look, "Get your ass off the counter." Sandy looked up at the counter, eyes focusing on Rizzo's face. Rizzo threw her up and jumped off. But not without a little fun. When she hopped down she walked up behind Sandy and slapped her ass playfully and Sandy turned around. Rizzo grinned and ran as fast as she could in the boots and Sandy followed closely. Sandy caught up to her and tackled her to the ground, tickling her. When their eyes met, she eased her lips onto Rizzo's. Rizzo accepted the kiss and it lived for that moment. Lord knows they will never forget the moment their lips first touched.

**EW IM SORRY IT SUCK S **


	2. Chapter 2

Sandy and Rizzo broke the kiss when they heard Danny opening the door and quickly returned to the kitchen. "SANDY!" Danny yelled, probably waking up everyone who was taking a nap.

"Y-yes?" Sandy approached him from the kitchen, smiling as good as she could.

"Why the hell is this house so messy?! I told you to clean before I left!" Danny yelled at her, tears forming in Sandy's eyes

"W-well B-betty came over and we had a little f-fun I-I guess"

"You guess!? NO YOU KNOW! AND I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT BETTY! SHE'S A WHORE AND-" Danny was cut off by Rizzo punching him

"Don't talk to Sandy that way, you good for nothing bitch!" Rizzo pushed him

"Get out." Rizzo yelled, Danny didn't budge, "I SAID GET THE HELL OUT YOU IDIOT!" That time Danny jumped up and ran out.

"Thank you Rizz" Sandy shook, and gave Rizzo a small smile.

"No prob, Jellybean." Rizzo smiled and opened the door, "I've gotta go. Kenick and Ginger ((Frenchy)) are waiting for me at home. Bye love." She kissed Sandy one last time before leaving. After Rizzo left Sandy touched her lips, remembering how soft Rizzo's were on hers.

"She'll never be yours, Sandy. Give up." She thought. She didn't give up, she held on. And she'll keep holding on until the day she dies.


End file.
